1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to structures in casings of electronic equipments and more particularly, to a structure for mounting an elastic member made of such material as rubber to a casing of an electronic equipment.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, it has been often required to mount elastic members made of rubber or the like which perform various functions onto the surface or inside of a casing of an electronic equipment.
As an example, when taking up a telephone set as one of the electronic equipments and looking at the bottom casing of the telephone set, it will perhaps be found, on the bottom casing, legs of elastic members made of rubber or the like. It is often required to mount such elastic legs on the bottom casing to prevent undesirable slip of the telephone set and to stabilize the telephone set when the telephone set is installed.
Now explanation will be made as to a conventional structure for mounting elastic members to a casing of an electronic equipment by referring to FIGS. 6 and 7 showing an example wherein legs of elastic members are to be mounted to the bottom casing of a telephone set.
FIGS. 6(a), 6(b) and 6(c) show top, side and bottom views of a tray-shaped casing bottom plate 101 which forms a part of the casing of the telephone set, respectively.
As shown in FIG. 6(c), ring-shaped projections 103 are provided as extended downwardly on the back side of the tray-shaped casing bottom plate 101 at four corners, and disk-shaped legs 102 made of an elastic material such as rubber are embedded into the projections 103.
Meanwhile, in order to embed the legs 102 into the ring-shaped projections 103, it has been so far common practice to apply such bonding means as a double-coated tape 104 onto the upper side of each of the legs 102 and then to embed into the ring-shaped projections 103 each leg 102 with the double-coated tape 104 applied on its upper side so as not to be escaped therefrom, as shown in FIG. 7 showing a magnified cross-sectional view of a section A in FIG. 6(b).
It goes without saying that the height of the aforementioned legs 102 is set so that the tip end of the leg extrudes outwardly from the tip end of the projection 103.
Such a conventional elastic-member mounting structure as mentioned above, however, has a demerit that, since such bonding means as the double-coated tape 104 is applied to the elastic leg member 102 and then such leg members 102 are embedded one after another into the openings of the ring-shaped projections 103 integrally formed with the casing, it requires the number of steps necessary for mounting the elastic members to be large, which disadvantageously results in that not only this requires a lot of assembling work time but the work time is also correspondingly increased as the number of the elastic members increases. The conventional mounting structure has been defective also in that the elastic leg members are mounted to the casing of the electronic equipment through such bonding means as the double-coated tape, which results in that the elastic members tend to easily escape from the casing as the bonding means is subjected to aging or variation with time or external vibration or the like influence.
For the purpose of preventing such escape or dropout, it has been conventionally considered to partially fit the elastic leg members into the openings of the casing of the electronic equipment. Even in this case, however, like the aforementioned conventional mounting structure, this structure has been also disadvantageous in that works for fitting the elastic members into the casing of the electronic equipment are troublesome, thus requiring the increased number of mounting steps and correspondingly the increased mounting time.